True Heir
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: Dracula picked out an heir for himself in case he died, meet Raven and witness her long suggestive future.
1. Introducing and Seducing Raven

Raven looked out the frosty window; she couldn't feel the cold because she was already cold. So cold in fact that was numb to her core. Why had she gone to that cult club last night? She met a man, pale, tall with a look of dangerousness. Why had she allowed herself to leave with him?  
  
It was as if she was pulled into a trance through his eye's dark pools that seemed to never end. She gave herself completely to a stranger and now she was one of them, a creature of the night. A vampire.  
  
"Raven, my dear come away from the window you may catch a cold," _how ironic of him to speak of the cold_. "Come on we must have you fed before you become ill and even more pale."  
  
**Feed**, as in from a human? It was 2004 in America not the 1800's in Romania; she couldn't allow herself to give into temptation. Her gut felling was telling her to shut up and allow herself to finally be free.  
  
"Darling, I turned for a reason," great now the monster could read her thoughts, "I haven't make a vampire and kept it to myself in centuries, I need a playmate."  
  
Her dead heart squeezed in disgust, _a slave was more like it buddy!_  
  
"Yes my love you feel used now but, in a while when your soul has completely died off you shall enjoy the **pleasures** of being a creature of the night."  
  
"Why me?" Raven whispered so low that a human couldn't comprehend it.  
  
Dracula moved swiftly to her side and caressed her long rose red hair and moved down to her new tight fitting leather dress.  
  
"Because you are going to lead my line on **IF** I ever die off completely, which certainly will not happen _soon_." His lips went to her cheek and he slowly made a trail down her neck to his evil mark of death.  
  
"Who am I?" She still didn't understand the concept of heirs in vampire lines so she continued to question timidly.  
  
"You my pet, are my true heir. Raven Christine Crane, going to be known as Raven the Bloody. Your hate for human races exceeds my original plans, I wanted to see your future unfold, and I want a front row seat in the action."  
  
Raven breathed in an unnecessary breath as tears started to fill up in her emerald green eyes. Dracula sensed her discomfort and held her.  
  
"So young, so fragile, I will teach my darling. How to be like me." His eyes sparkled suggestively as the couple walked out of the bedroom and the stairs into the future.  
  
A/N Thanks for reading, I just felt like writing this so yeah, I've been a fan of Dracula since I was in the fifth grade (true story), so please R/R. By the way I started this with no plot in mind so I think I did a pretty good job for 10:00 pm at night! 


	2. Conversation on the Stairs

The long dark staircase looked likea long process of turning to the dark side. Dracula held her hand so tight it felt as if it was going to break. Even if Raven was strong enough her willpower couldn't deal with being alone in her current condition.

The thought of being an heir made her cringe with hatred but also gave her a tingling feeling of being hunted. Whatever was up there was sure to define what she would become.

"Be careful not to trip, these stairs- they are not long-standing." Dracula drawled in his rich Romanian tongue as they moved slowly upward, step by step.

_Did I just understand Romanian?_

"Sweet one, do you expect me to resort to foolish American ways? I am above society and besides, my language is how you say- sexier?" His eyes lit up with a devilish glint.

"No, it's not." She blurted, afraid that her new creator would want what she wasn't ready to offer.

She gasped as she realized she didn't speak English.

"What the hell?" She screamed as she tried to get away from him. Speaking other languages that she never learned was not something she was willing to deal with at the moment.

He chuckled in his throat and said, "Just having some fun, there's no need to get over excited just yet, Raven the Bloody." He waved his handed as if to remove whatever spell she ws under.

_Where was that name familiar? _

Then memory hit her, a television show. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, her room mate made her see it **every** night and one of the characters was William the Bloody. How cliché was that?

_I guess being a vampire only makes you creative in death sentences._

Dracula slowly turned to face her, Raven's heart started to race as she remembered for the second time that he could read her thoughts. And judging by the look on his face she could tell she said something wrong.

"There was a real William the Bloody, the creator of that disgusting show knew him and created an- adaptation, if you will." He explained.

"The creator is a vampire?" Raven questioned.

_That would explain the obsession but not the whole petite butt-kicker slayer chick thing. _

"No, he had a close encounter and dubbed it a nightmare then hiswild imaginationcreated a woman todestroy the creatures of the night because he was too pathetic to fight himself. Then **he** puts **me** inthat show, does he honestly think a girl of no intelligence with the name of some sort of soap can defeat **me**?" Dracula squeezed Raven's arm during his rant bringing tears to her eyes.

He saw this and stopped, the entertainment world nowadays brought nothing but headaches for him. What ever happened to theatres where he could dress up and watch something respectable and eat the actors afterward? Un-life was more elegant then.

"Let us continue on I'm sure you are hungry and your dinner waits."

Dracula didn't have to say anything, the smell of fear all ready reached Raven's nose, and something inside her wanted nothing more than a good ravish kill.Where was a hero when you needed one?

* * *

A/n- Sorry I haven't updated my stuff but life knocked on my door and my parents made me answer the call. I wanted to say that I love _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and what Dracula said is just my take of what he'd say about the matter. I hope you liked it, please review so that I may fix stuff. _(Aren't I intelligent?)_


End file.
